mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:NodPrime/We didn't start Text to speech
This is a song I just spent the last hour and a half writing in notepad. It's based off "We didn't start the fire" by Billy Joel. It overgoes some events of the TTS Universe, as well as naming a few of us in the beginning. If you want my advice, do not try to sing this as they do in We didn't start the fire, some parts are a bit too short for the line and such, and it only has 4 verses as opposed to the 5 in We didn't start the fire. I'm a bit of a spoon so i don't think of these things until I'm almost finished with them, but feel free to have a look through. Just wait, I'll probably record myself singing it embarrasingly :V Thunderbirds101, SMGReturns, Pieboy6000, EASlol ER88, Matth361, ThePermian99, At88 Natesworld2k, LockheedF16, Microsoft Sam and our good friend Akriloth. TheRobloxMegaGuy, 96crisadi, D22 and also many more. In June of 08 Thunderbirds101 created a Microsoft Sam video Funny Windows Errors, kicked off by Thunderbirds, in October of 2008. This was the beginning of our universe, One in which all of us would be immersed! We didn't start TTS! They were always speaking while our baths were leaking. We didn't start TTS! But we love it anyway and that's how it'll stay. And so after Series 4, of Thunderbirds' best show, We discovered the fate of our little planet. Then here in the present, we made the history, carved it into pieces of virtual granite. Earth 2 discovered, Communists back again, Stlolin shot away, Pieboy takes control War in the Rofl East, Loltish Revolution, Ho Chi-Lol literally bites the bullet ULR, Loltain, Froflance, Spenguin, Geroflmany all become known to us Diarrhea Death star, Galactic war begins, Earth 1 destroyed in a giant fart We didn't start TTS! They were always speaking while our baths were leaking. We didn't start TTS! But we love it anyway and that's how it'll stay. Cold war starts again, Everybody panics, and they all build nuclear dens in 2010 North My, South My, Supreme AI, USSR gets taken down in the blink of an eye The AI is destroyed, Commies and Democrats, by now have become pretty good friends. Scottyvich Baloneykov, and his little brigade, didn't want anyone to be tying up loose ends! We didn't start TTS! They were always speaking while our baths were leaking. We didn't start TTS! But we love it anyway and that's how it'll stay. SLB, Scottyvich, Supreme AI back again, Electro-Magnetic Doom blacks out everyone. Operation Downfall obliterates 6.7 billion on the surface of Earth 2. Lolmanian Socialists, Minecraftian Communists Lolope is invaded, Halcyon is discovered Big old fat nuclear wars, Death tolls continue to soar, Minecraft's got the science floor, it's far too big to just ignore We didn't start TTS! They were always speaking while our baths were leaking. We didn't start TTS! But when we are gone, will they still speak on and on and on and on and on and on and on... We didn't start TTS! They were always speaking while our baths were leaking. We didn't start TTS! But we love it anyway and that's how it'll stay. Category:Blog posts